


The B.A.C.C.

by canthelpmyselves



Series: DC vs Marvel [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Loves Cock, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, I'm Not Ashamed, IronFlash addict, Masturbation, Multi, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism, hints of Dom!Phil, hints of sub!Barry, sharing is caring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Once again, I've plunged head-first into the IronFlash pool. I'll be honest, this entire thing was just an excuse to get Barry laid by as many of the MCU guys as possible.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Clint Barton, Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Barry Allen/Mick Rory with Bruce Banner, Barry Allen/Phil Coulson, Barry Allen/Tony Stark
Series: DC vs Marvel [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1230758
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39





	1. Tony and Clint

When Clint let himself into the media room of the Avengers compound at 2am, he expected to find an empty room where he could relax and watch some mindless TV, hopefully avoiding any further nightmares. He had a family size bag of doritos, a six pack of the imported Italian beer Stark kept on hand for Thor and two full bags of M&Ms (one peanut and one almond). All of which he dropped (thankfully the floor had extra thick carpeting so the beer didn’t bust) when he stepped fully into the room and got a good look at the two men inside. There were a handful of seconds when Clint could have likely escaped without being noticed, but shock held him in place too long. 

Now, seeing Stark naked wasn’t exactly surprising. The man had an exhibitionist streak a mile wide. He was often found lounging nude in his penthouse. He thought nothing of answering a video call that way. After missions he tended to strip down on the quinjet in full view of the team. He even showed up in Banner’s lab naked once (the normally calm scientist put a stop to that by almost hulking out).

Truthfully, Stark was a handsome man, with a killer body (the scars he bore just added to his sexiness) and a very nice cock. It was his personality that tended to rub people the wrong way.

Seeing Barry Allen naked was a definite surprise. 

Now, Clint could admit he didn’t know Barry very well. Barry, as well as his two compatriots, Snart and Rory, were from a different universe. He wasn’t completely sure about the circumstances, something about time masters, a speed storm and converging timelines. What it amounted to was, the three men had been flung from their world into this one and there was no way back that didn’t (probably, likely) destroy both worlds. What he did know about Barry was that the young man had superspeed, was very smart and very kind. He was also cute as hell. Tall, with big green eyes and an acrobat’s form, Clint had often remarked to Natasha that he was very attractive. The tight leather costume was a plus.

And apparently he had no gag reflex considering he currently had every inch of Stark’s cock in his throat. 

Clint tensed when Stark’s dark brown eyes locked onto him and his fingers tightened in Barry’s hair. He knew he should probably just back away and leave the room but Stark didn’t look upset. In fact, he looked like he was solving an equation in his head.

“Babe, we have a guest,” Tony said in a surprisingly calm voice. (If Clint had his cock buried in someone’s throat, he doubted he would sound that calm.)

There was a wet ‘pop’ sound as Barry raised his head and looked over his shoulder. Clint almost groaned at the sight of that pretty mouth all swollen and saliva-slicked. He was already getting hard just from the view of Barry’s perfectly rounded ass (damn! Was that a butt plug?) but the almost desperate look in the speedster’s eyes had him at full mast instantly.

Tony tilted his head to the side as he looked at Clint’s crotch. The thin pajamas he was wearing did nothing to hide the way he tented the material. “I think Katniss likes what he sees,” Tony purred. 

Clint felt his cheeks heat up and he cleared his throat awkwardly. “I, um… sorry… didn’t know…”

“Can I suck him?”

Clint almost choked on air at Barry’s request. Tony looked smug and more than a little fond as he turned his eyes to the younger man. “Would you like that?”

Barry nodded eagerly, his eyes still on Clint. “Wanna ride you and suck Hawkeye,” he answered quickly and without any hesitation.

Tony looked back at Clint. “Well?”

Clint looked from one to the other. “Are you serious?” he demanded.

Tony chuckled as he ran his fingers through Barry’s hair. “He’s a bit of a cock whore, aren’t you, babe?”

Again Barry nodded quickly. “I’ll make it really good, Hawkeye,” he promised. 

“Up,” Tony said firmly. Barry stood and turned around, giving Clint an unimpeded view of his erection. Although average in length, Barry was thicker than Clint would have guessed considering how lean the rest of him was. Clint easily heard the squelching sound of the plug being removed and then Tony had his hands on Barry’s waist and was drawing him backwards. Barry spread his legs and straddled Tony, giving Clint a clear view of Tony’s cock disappearing into that phenomenal looking ass. 

“Please,” Barry moaned as Tony began to slowly bounce him on his lap. Clint crossed the room slowly, waiting for either man to suddenly change their mind and kick him out. When he was only a few inches away Barry reached out and brushed his fingertips along the waistband on Clint’s pants. “Please,” he repeated breathlessly.

Clint didn’t need any more urging. He shoved his pajamas down to mid thigh and placed a hand on the back of Barry’s neck. The speedster immediately leaned forward and took the head of Clint’s cock in his mouth. Tony shifted his hands so that he was holding Barry steady and began pumping his hips. Barry bobbed his head shallowly a couple of times before relaxing and taking Clint all the way down. 

“Fuck!” Clint gasped as pleasure shot through him. Barry’s mouth was hot and wet and so very tight around his shaft. He couldn’t stop his hips from shifting forward slightly, but instead of objecting, Barry hummed, sending more pleasure racing up Clint’s spine.

“Go ahead,” Tony urged, smirking. “He loves having his mouth fucked.”

Clint threaded his fingers in Barry’s hair and gave a few slow thrusts to test Barry but the intense joy in those green eyes convinced him and soon he was shoving his cock as far down Barry’s throat as he could. Clint couldn’t remember the last time he got head this good. He wondered if Barry’s ass was as good as Tony’s expression seemed to suggest.

For several minutes the two of them rocked hard into Barry, driving themselves closer and closer to completion. Just as he was starting to feel that tingle in his balls that told him he was about to cum, Tony stopped moving. 

“Freeze,Katniss,” he growled. Clint wanted to protest but so far Tony hadn’t let him down so he stopped moving. Tony grinned and slapped Barry’s right butt cheek. “Now, babe.”

Clint’s eyes rolled back in his head and he shouted loudly as Barry. Fucking. Vibrated! Two seconds later, his orgasm hit him like a bolt of lightning. He’s pretty sure he would have collapsed if not for Barry’s hands gripping his hips so tightly. He would probably have bruises by morning. ‘Worth it’, he thought to himself hazily. 

He vaguely registered that Barry was licking his shaft clean before drawing him to the side so he collapsed on the sofa beside Stark. He sat there in a daze, gasping for breath as Barry pulled off of Stark, letting the engineer push the plug back in place. The younger man grabbed a conveniently placed washcloth off the coffee table and cleaned both of them up gently before curling up on Stark’s lap. Clint watched as Stark curled his hand around Barry’s cock and began jerking him off. As a thank you Clint reached over and wrapped his hand around Stark’s. Barry purred, eyes half closed with pleasure. It only took half a minute for the younger hero to cum, with surprisingly quiet gasps and sighs. 

Being the helpful (and charming) gentleman he is, Clint grabbed the cloth and wiped Barry clean. When he was done, he looked up to find Barry was drifting off to sleep. Stark was gently petting his back, a contented smile on his face. Clint shifted carefully, wondering if he should leave but Stark tipped his chin toward the big screen TV.

“Put something on for us?” he requested.

Clint grabbed the remote off the table and began channel surfing. “So, this a one time thing?” he asked hesitantly. He sincerely hoped not. He would love to experience that vibrating thing again, possibly from a different orifice.

“Barring any battles, Mondays and Fridays are Snart’s,” Stark replied calmly. “Wednesday belongs to Rory and Banner. Brucie-bear is a bit of a voyeur. Thursdays are Agent Agent’s. Saturdays are mine.”

Clint knew his jaw was hanging open but he couldn’t help it. “Agent Agent? Wait! Agent Coulson? Agent Phil Coulson? Seriously?”

Stark grinned and used his free hand to pull a fleece blanket from the back of the couch and drape it over Barry, who was now fast asleep. “Barry has a bit of an authority kink that Agent is happy to fill. Barry’s libido is insane. Just so you know, his powers also make it impossible for him to catch venereal diseases. Or any diseases, actually.”

Clint stared at the two of them for a long minute before licking his lips. “So, uh, Tuesdays are open?”

Stark grinned like a Cheshire cat. “Welcome to the B.A.C.C.”

“B.A.C.C.?” Clint repeated curiously.

“Barry Allen Cock Club,” Stark teased.

Clint blinked twice before getting up, pulling up his pajamas and retrieving his snacks and drinks. He handed Stark one of the beers before cracking his own open. “Your acronyms suck.” Stark just grinned and cuddled Barry closer as he turned his attention to the TV.


	2. Agent Phil Coulson

Phil Coulson was trained to notice things. He had been the handler for a team of spies for several years before almost (okay, definitely) dying and then being moved to the Avengers Tower and given a team of drama queens (looking at you, Stark and Snart), know-it-alls (Rogers and Romanov) pranksters (Barton and surprisingly enough, Banner) and brawlers (almost everyone else). 

Now normally, Phil enjoyed his job. He liked maintaining order. He liked ensuring peace for civilians. He even liked paperwork. Yes, it could get frustrating. Yes, it could sometimes be boring. But at the moment, sitting at his desk, listening to Stark and Rogers argue about teamwork while Banner and Barton conspired with Rory in the far corner (that might cause some concern later) and Snart draped himself across the couch looking smug, Phil was almost blissful.

Of course that was solely because, unbeknownst to the others, Barry Allen was under his desk, resting peacefully, his pretty little mouth keeping Phil’s cock warm, wet and half hard.

Phil watched the clock carefully and when the group’s allotted twenty minutes were up, he cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. 

“Rogers, team building exercises outside of SHIELD approved venues are not mandatory,” he said firmly. Stark started to open his mouth to gloat but he cut the engineer off. “Stark, stop antagonizing Rogers. Barton, Banner and Rory, if I see even one tiny fire or hear one explosion, you will be on clean-up duty for a month, under Hill’s supervision. Snart, my office is not your bedroom. Get your boots off my furniture. Dismissed.”

There was a minor amount of grumbling as the group shuffled out. He wasn’t surprised when Snart, the last one out, paused long enough to look down at the desk, then back up at Phil and wink. He rolled his eyes at the former thief and waved him away. Snart was nice enough to engage the inner lock before pulling the door shut, so Phil thought he could be forgiven the smug look this time. 

Now alone with Barry, Phil placed his hand on Barry cheek, rousing him. “Come up, Barry.”

Phil pushed his chair back and Barry crawled out, but stayed on his knees. Phil stood and held out a hand to help Barry up. He lightly caressed the younger man’s cheek before turning him around and pressing his chest down across the desk.

“You were so good for me,” he said calmly. “In fact, you’ve been such a good hero that you’ve earned a reward.”

Barry shivered but stayed silent like he was supposed to. It made Phil smile, proud of how eager and perfect Barry could be for him. Barry, Snart and Rory had only been part of his team for a few weeks when he realized the speedster had gravitated to him for more than mission purposes. Every order he gave was obeyed immediately. Every bit of praise he sparingly doled out was met with dilated eyes and shaky breaths. Barry had an authority figure kink and Phil just happened to enjoy being a bit dominating. Once he understood what Barry needed and wanted, Phil was more than happy to provide. 

“So perfect for me, aren’t you?” he asked, gently pushing Barry’s pants down his hips and caressing his ass.

“Yes, Sir,” Barry answered happily.

Phil stroked himself to full hardness and rolled on a condom. He gently removed the thick plug he had used to keep Barry open and ready for him and quickly pushed inside. He held back a moan so that he didn’t miss the soft purr that always accompanied his first thrust.

He knew he wasn’t the only one Barry was intimate with. That suited him just fine. He had a life that didn’t lend itself well to long-term relationships. He had a good team, a fulfilling job and a beautiful young man who needed the authority he had to offer. Looking at the lean young man bent over his desk, Phil felt a sense of true peace fill him.


	3. Bruce Banner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick asks Bruce to watch.

“So, you like to watch?”

Bruce looked at the gruff man leaning against the door of his lab. “Excuse me?”

Mick Rory shrugged and stepped inside, letting the glass door shut. “Watching. You like that?”

“Watching what?”

“Sex,” Mick said plainly. “Fucking. You get off on watching others fuck.”

Bruce felt his face flame as he stared at the other man with an open mouth. “I… I don’t… why would you think…”

“English in the ceiling told me,” Mick shrugged. “Said if I was looking for someone to watch me pound Doll, you were the one to ask.”

Bruce looked up at the ceiling where Jarvis’ cameras were situated. “What did you say, Jarvis?” he demanded.

The AI answered calmly. “Mr. Rory and Mr. Allen were lamenting the loss of their former voyeur and discussing the possibility of finding a new one. I merely suggested they discuss the matter with you, Dr. Banner.”

“Look, ain’t no big deal,” Mick said with a shrug. “Doll likes getting dicked and I like an audience. If ya ain’t interested, say so. Snart’ll do in a pinch but he’s mouthy. Likes to direct cause he thinks he knows best. Pretty sure Tinfoil would be the same. Fucking drama queens, the both of them. Ain’t attracted to the super soldier or Robin Hood so havin’ them there won’t get me off. Doubt the spider would be interested, and chicks ain't really my thing, anyway.”

“Wait!” Bruce interrupted. “You think I could help you get off more than Natasha, Steve or Clint?”

“You’re hot, doc,” Mick pointed out. “The glasses and curls do it for me. Doll thinks so, too.”

Bruce twisted his hands together awkwardly. “Um, I’m actually sort of gray, sexually. I like to masturbate but I’m not big on having sex. Plus, the Other Guy gets annoyed about body fluids.”

Mick stared at him calmly. “So, that mean ya wanna watch? You jackin’ it makes it better as long as ya don’t touch me. Ruins the mood for me. I’m not big on touch from people but Snart and Doll. Been tortured too many times to trust anyone else.”

“Um, when?” Bruce asked, reaching up to take off his glasses and clean them just so he had something to do with his hands.

“After dinner,” Mick answered. “My room.”

“I’ll be there,” Bruce promised.

As soon as Mick left, Bruce collapsed on his chair and asked himself if that really just happened.

* * *

For someone who rambled almost as much as Tony, Barry was surprisingly quiet as Mick spread his legs and began working him open with his tongue. From his vantage point, sitting on the comfortable armchair Mick had motioned him to, Bruce had a clear view of what Mick’s tongue was doing. Barry’s back arched and he pinched and pulled at his nipples as his breathing became more ragged.

Clear drops of precum were sliding down the side of Barry’s thick cock as Mick inserted a finger alongside his tongue. Bruce’s own erection was steadily growing harder as he clutched at the arms of the chair. He was tempted to unzip his pants but the desire to make this last as long as possible stopped him.

It had been a long time since he had the opportunity to indulge in this. In college he had discovered live sex shows and found they turned him on more than actually having sex did. Nowadays he avoided it because the Other Guy didn’t like strangers, which meant sex shows lost a lot of appeal when he was constantly trying to hold onto his control. Finding a partner was also out of the question. Too many years on the run, having to protect himself, had killed off what little interest he had in intercourse. Watching Mick and Barry, Bruce felt the Other Guy settle and drift off to sleep. He knew they weren’t in danger and he had no interest in what they were doing, unlike Bruce.

Mick was now licking Barry’s dick like a lollipop while he pumped three fingers into Barry’s hole, so Bruce slowly lowered his zipper and let his cock out. He wrapped a hand around it loosely, but didn’t stroke it yet.

Barry turned his head toward Bruce, his eyes sweeping over Bruce’s erection and hand. “Pretty,” he moaned softly.

Mick looked over and the lust in his eyes brightened. “Lookin’ good, doc.”

Bruce blushed as they watched him. “I-I’m not…”

“God, those eyes,” Barry moaned. “Like Bambi. Make me feel so calm and safe, just like Mick’s hands.”

Mick licked his lips as he sat up and began rolling on a condom. “I’m lovin’ the curls, Doc. Think I can get a look at that chest hair? Damn, but you’re a cute little bear cub.”

A jolt of pure lust shot down Bruce’s spine, right to his cock and he surged to full mast. He wasn’t sure what Mick meant, but it sounded sweet and dirty at the same time. Deciding to just go with it, he stood and shoved his pants down his legs and unbuttoned his shirt. He left it hanging off his shoulders as he sat back down. Mick and Barry were watching him intently and once he was comfortable, Mick grabbed his shaft and guided himself into Barry’s slack hole. 

“Ready, Doc?” Mick growled.

Bruce took a deep breath, wrapped his hand around himself and squeezed once before nodding. “Yes, I am,” he whispered.


End file.
